In Sickness and In Health
by MissRenesmeeCarlieCullen17
Summary: Recently married Nessie and Jacob are at home when Nessie comes down with a horrible head cold and Jacob takes care of her until she is feeling better! Mostly Fluff, probably a two-shot.


**Okay so this is just a thought I had the other day when I myself had a head cold and thought it would make for some cute Nessie and Jacob fluff! Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of twilight stephanie meyers does  
><strong>

**Jacob POV **

I heard Nessie sneeze from the bathroom for the seventh time in the past minute.

"Nessie, baby you okay?" I asked knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

"Yah I'm fine." She replied from the other side. She sounded like she couldn't breathe out of her nose.

"Are you sure? You sound sick."

"Really Jacob, I'm fine, it's just a head cold." She just barely managed to say before starting on another fit of sneezing.

"Ness, I'm coming in." I said. She was too busy sneezing to reply. I opened the door to find her continuously blowing her nose in a tissue. She had puffy eyes and sounded congested.

"Ness I think you should lay down." I told her as I helped her down from where she was sitting atop the counter.

"Really Jacob, I'm.. I'm.. I'm.. _ACHOO!_ fine." She finished sheepishly while sneezing.

"No you're not, I really think you should lay down." I insisted while gently guiding her to our room. I picked her up bridal style and laid her down under the covers.

"I have a term paper due on Monday, I can't just lay here all day." She complained

"Oh yes you can. Just get better, you can worry about your paper later."

"So what, do my entire term paper tomorrow?" She asked sounding both congested and irritated.

"Well you could do that, or I'm sure that being as you've been through high school almost three times now you can just change the dates on one of your old term papers." I suggested. She seemed to calm slightly and then she started coughing. I rubbed her back and gave her a glass of water. I felt horrible watching her lay there sick. She rarely got sick, but when she did it was like everything hit her at once. She was coughing, sneezing, rubbing her temples as if to imply a headache, and from the sound of her near hoarse voice I assumed she had a sore throat as well.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep sweetheart?" She nodded slightly and rested her head against my chest.

Exhausted, she fell asleep almost instantly despite her cold. I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle. The phone only rang twice before it was answered.

"_Hello, this is Dr. Cullen." _Came Carlisle's professional voice from the other line.

"Hey, it's just me." I said in a whisper so as not to wake Renesmee.

"_Oh, hello Jacob. What can I do for you?" _

"Actually it's Renesmee. She's sick; she says it's just a head cold but she's coughing, sneezing, and has a headache and sore throat."

"_Does she have a fever?" _He questioned. I gently rested the back of my hand against her forehead. She felt a little warmer than usual, but it was barely noticeable.

"Only slightly."

"_It probably is just a head cold, but because she rarely gets sick thanks to her vampire genetics, which help to defend against viruses and bacteria, her immune system isn't strong enough to fight it off on its own, thus relying on her vampire genetics to fight off the virus. However because vampires are not designed to have to put up with viruses her vampire side will make it worse before it completely goes away. That is of course just a theory." _ He explained. I have to admit that I got lost towards the end, but I didn't necessarily care what caused it as long as it would go away soon.

"So what should I do?"

"_Well cold medicine won't have any effect on her so I would say the only thing you can do is make sure she rests and stays hydrated."_

"Okay, thanks."

"_No problem. Tell Ness I hope she feels better. I'm at the house if you need me, just call."_

"K, bye."

"_Good-bye Jacob. You take care of my granddaughter." _

"Don't worry, I will." I said as a gently kissed her on the forehead.

I hung up the phone as Ness started to stir in my arms. She groggily woke up sounding more congested than when she fell asleep.

"What time is it?" she asked unsteadily.

"ll:30(am), you've only been asleep a half hour or so." I told her as I stroked her hair. She smiled vaguely and snuggled closer to me.

"My throat hurts." She mumbled into my chest.

"I know. Do you want some soup?" She just shrugged in response. I gently slid myself away from her and got up to heat up some left over soup from dinner over at Sue and Charlie's.

When I walked back into the bedroom I found her coughing and blowing her nose. I sat down next to her and swapped her the bowl of soup for her used tissue. She smiled meekly.

"How can you touch that? It's gross." She asked me half laughing.

"Easy. I've been wiping your nose since you were a toddler remember?" I answered. She giggled.

"You're gonna get sick hanging around me."

"I think I'll risk it," I said smiling slyly as I swooped down and pecked her on the lips. Maybe it was cliché, but she smiled regardless and kissed me back.

She laid there propped up against the pillows for almost ten minutes just stirring her soup and not even attempting to try it.

"You know I didn't actually make it, right? So it won't kill you to try it." I joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Nessie said while smirking lightly.

"Come on Ness you've got to eat something." I coaxed. I took the bowl from her hands and took a spoon full of soup and held it to her lips as if I were feeding an infant.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked while stifling a laugh.

"It is if you won't eat it otherwise." She looked at me with mock irritation before she let me place the spoon partially to her lips so she could drink the contents. She giggled and continued to let me feed it to her until she decided she couldn't take any more of the baby talk I kept using as I fed her and grabbed the bowl from me to finish eating.

Once she had finished eating she turned on the TV and asked me to put in 'Dirty Dancing'. _Great. _I thought to myself as I laid down next her and she cuddled into my side. I was doomed to a day of watching cheesy chick-flicks; but as I looked at her, I realized it didn't matter as long as I got to spend it with Nessie.

**There it is! This is probably going to be a two-shot, and if enough people like it maybe even a three-shot but I'm not sure. Please leave me a review telling me what you think! **

**Thanks for Reading! **

**-MissRenesmeeCarlieCullen17**


End file.
